


Truth or Dare

by Titti



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was SO not what he meant to ask!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Let's get gaymarried! commentfic meme at http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html

Grown men didn't play truth or dare, especially when they had a full armament at their disposal and the dares could become a little too dangerous. Sure, they could avoid any real harm from the firearms, but if Hetty caught them playing with the weapons, she'd kill them. Or worse!

No one ever said that Deeks was a grown man.

"Oh come on, man. You gotta play. We're in a car with nothing to do."

G pulled out the lollipop from his mouth and turned his head toward Deeks. "My partner is in there."

"So is mine, but they'll be in there for hours from the look of things, and you've already eaten four of those suckers." Deeks grinned. "I'll even let your start. Truth, ask away."

G smirked. "Fine. Do you have a thing for Kensi?"

Marty laughed. "Man, that's so easy. There is no thing, but it's fun to see her vein throb at the idea that she might have a 'relationship' even if a platonic one. My turn: truth or dare?"

G raised an eyebrow. "We're stuck in this car with nowhere to go, what you think?"

"Well, you could have dared me to kiss you," Marty said, batting his eyes

G snorted. "In your dreams, Deeks. Ask, before I shoot you."

So Marty asked, starting a very secret tradition of truth or dare that neither he nor G was eager to share with anyone else, not even with their respective partners.

* * *

"I don't get why you're going in with … _him_ ," Sam said, glaring at Marty.

"Because I make a more convincing lawyer," Marty answered with a sweet smile.

"I could be a lawyer," Sam answered.

G looked at his partner, with an appraising expression. "Body guard, sure. Lawyer? I don't know, Sam. Besides, you can be across the building with the really big guns."

"Fine, but you'd better be careful."

Both G and Marty promised, but terrorists didn't care about promises and they ended up sitting in a cell, with no ear pieces, waiting for their partners to find them.

"So truth or dare," Marty asked after watching G pace for an hour.

"Deeks," G said in warning.

"Callen!" Marty answered.

"This isn't the time."

"Really? Because we have so much to do at the moment. I know! We can pace some more. It's so helpful, so truth or dare?"

"Fine, truth."

"Do you hate your parents as much as I hate mine?" Marty asked.

The pacing stopped. He hadn't expected that question, and he wasn't sure Marty had planned to ask it. G sat down next to Marty, sighing. "I… don't know. There are moments that I'd give anything to meet them, and others when I'd kill them if they showed up in front of me."

"I shot my father," Marty said. "I was ten. I'd go with cussing them out, and spare the bullets."

G stared for a moment, knowing that there was a lot more in those words. He nodded, showing that he understood. "Thanks."

"No sweat. You ask now." And it started again until Sam and Kensi arrived with the very big guns and they went after the sons of bitches that had locked them up there to be used as bargaining chips.

* * *

Another case was finished, clothes were returned, receipts were handed in, reports were filled, until there was nothing left to do. "Who wants a beer? On me," Marty asked.

"Sorry, partner, I have a date," Kensi said, picking up her bag. "I'll see you, guys, in the morning."

"Sam?"

"As much as I like free beer, I have to go home," he said. "Some other time. G?"

G shook his head. "I'll go with Deeks. He can drive me home."

"Okay. Night, guys. Don't get too drunk and watch your backs." He waved a hand as he walked away.

Marty laughed. "He never stops worrying."

"Not when people keep shooting at us," G answered.

"If it makes you feel better, I have beer at my place, and you can crash on the couch," Marty offered.

G pondered the offer and then nodded. "Fine, let's go." 

There was indeed beer in Marty's fridge. Much like in G's, there wasn't much of anything else, so they were well stocked, but neither one was really drinking much.

"Truth or dare?" Marty asked after a moment of silence.

G took a pull from his beer before resting the bottle on his knee. "You know this game isn't so much fun when it's always truth, right?"

"Ah ah, so you're admitting that it can be fun," Marty said, chuckling.

"That's not what I said," G said slowly.

"It's what you implied. I'm a lawyer, I can tell the difference," Marty answered. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me," G said with a smirk on his face.

"You- you can't- Come _on_ , what are you? Fourteen?" Marty asked.

"What are you? Afraid?" G rebutted, sounding just like a fourteen old and not caring much from the look on his face.

Marty stopped for a moment. "I never kissed a man."

G's smiled turned wicked. "With tongue. I dare you. But, if you are afraid, we don't have to play the game anymore. You can always ask Kensi to play with you, or Sam. Maybe Hetty, although she might have to kill you after answering the questions."

"I hate you," Marty muttered.

"Oh, and here you're about to kiss me anyway," G answered, sweetly. "Must be true love."

"Really, man? You're still talking?" Marty moved closer. "You tell anyone, I'll tell Hetty you stole the last of her _Da Hong Pao Red Robe_ tea.

"I'd be more afraid if I weren't impressed that you know what it was," G answered. "It still doesn't get you off the hook."

"Did I mention I hate you?" Marty asked, before leaning closer and kissing G. He wasn't homophobic, but he liked women, he really did, so this strange, very strange, because he wasn't just kissing a man, but G Callen, and _Oh My God_ was that tongue? Why, yes it was and Marty was already panicking. Fuck panicking, he wanted to leave, except this was his house and… oh hello, there, his cock seemed to like this despite what his brain said, and suddenly, there was no tongue or lips anymore, but just G looking at him with a frown.

"Are you all right?" G asked.

Marty pulled back and grabbed his bottle, taking one long swing, before nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, before wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"I should go," G said, standing up.

Marty reached out and grabbed his wrist. "No, my turn." He stared at G and asked. "How do you know if you're attracted to guys?"

G hesitated just a moment, before sitting back. "Aren't you too old for sexual revelations?"

"I asked first," Marty answered.

"And I asked second," G replied, his lips turning slowly into a grin. "I can't answer that for you, Deeks. You need to figure it out by yourself."

Marty nodded. "Okay. Then I dare you to kiss me again." He waited a moment and when nothing happened, he spoke up. "What? Are you afraid? I'll have to tell-"

"Shut up, Deeks." G framed Marty's face and pressed their lips together. There was no bravado now, no sign of a dare. G took his time, kissing Marty slowly and thoroughly, and when he pulled back he was smirking. "Do you have the answer?"

"Stay tonight," Marty said, before shaking his head, knowing how that sounded. "I mean, we don't… I don't know if I can. I didn't mean to sound-"

"Like you're a cocktease?" G asked, grinning. "Don't worry. I'll stay; no pressure."

"No pressure," Marty repeated, before kissing G again. 

G stayed the night. There was no sex, not yet, but there were plenty of dares, and Marty enjoyed every single one.

* * *

There was a string of difficult cases, separating them often, putting them at odds. Weeks became months with the four of them arguing like children. Finally, Hetty decided that the team needed time to bond. Activities were brought up and rejected quickly.

"I know," Kensi finally said. "Truth or dare."

Marty and G looked at each other with matching smirks. "What are you? Fourteen?" Marty asked, before G could say anything.

"It allows us to get to know each other and it's in the list of approved activities by Hetty," she said, raising the list. "You can complain with her," she said innocently.

"Hetty did not put that in," G said.

"Are you going to ask her?" Kensi challenged him.

"Yeah, G, will you? It's a dare," Sam said with an amused smile.

"Oh fine, let's play. She said an hour and then we can leave," G said, backing down.

Kensi didn't answer, but instead raised the volume of the TV. "Finally, they made gay marriage legal in California. It's about time. Couldn't let those New Yorkers think they are better than us," she said with a grin, and then lowered the TV again. "Okay, G you start… oh wait, let's spin something to decide who's the poor victim."

"Spinning the bottle is another game," Marty answered with a grin.

"Hetty didn't put _that_ on the list," Sam said.

Kensi spun a pencil and then raised an eyebrow. "Deeks, you get to answer. Callen, let's go"

G's eyes were still on the TV and looked confused when he heard his name. "What?"

"Your turn, Deeks is the victim," Kensi repeated slowly.

G stared at Marty for a moment, trying to think of something that was embarrassing, but not too much, the right mix to make it credible without showing just how well they had gotten to know each other. There were so many questions, so many possibilities, so many… "Will you marry me?"

Silence fell around them. Marty couldn't find a comeback, too busy trying to decide if G was really asking. "You're crazy," he finally said.

"I'm sure plenty of people would agree with that sentiment," G answered, "but the question still stands."

"You're serious?"

G cracked a smile. "Well, if you don't want to tell me the truth, then I dare you."

Marty laughed. "Well, in that case, how can I say no?"

"Finally," Sam said. "I was considering telling Hetty to send you to a refresher course in undercover work. You two suck at pretending that aren't together."

"Hey! I'm great at undercover work," G said.

"So am I," Marty answered, before shaking his head. "Why are we arguing about classes?"

"Because it would be highly improper to kiss in the office, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said as she approached, before raising a bottle of Dom Perignon. "On the other hand, there are no rules against a celebratory drink."

Marty and G looked at each other and smiled. "Sure, sounds great," G said, moving just a little closer to Marty, their sides touching without being too obvious.

Marty leaned closer. "Truth: I love you," he whispered.

A marriage proposal was SO not what G had meant to ask, but he was certainly glad that he did.


End file.
